


Mortality

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Elladan almost dies after an Orc raid.





	Mortality

**Mortality  
By CC  
August, 2012**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. The year is TA 1000, when the Istari came to Middle-earth.

Min wanted Lord of the Rings, and Elladan, and Elrohir insisted on coming along. I hope you like it, dear!

* * *

_Elladan nodded but didn’t move. “I will go to Aman with you, Laurë. I will go to the Blessed Lands with you and with Elrohir. I don’t know when, but I will choose to be an Elf.”_

_Elladan, to Glorfindel, in “Snowflakes”._

 

Elladan lay on his bed, his chest covered with bandages, feeling lightheaded after drinking the healing herbs that Elrond had given to him. He had taken a wound during an unexpected Orc attack on the eastern flank of the Hithaeglir. 

It had been fortunate that Glorfindel had been close, or Elladan might be dead now. Glorfindel had done away with the Orcs around them, and kept Elladan alive until they reached Imladris and Elrond. It had also helped that Elrohir had shared his inner strength with Elladan, which might be the reason why he looked pale and tired.

The worst had not been the wound, but his twin’s and Glorfindel’s expressions. Glorfindel had stayed at Elladan’s bedside for days, even if Elrohir was there too. He was gone now. Where was he? 

“Glorfindel will probably be back in a week,” Elrohir said. “Don’t give me that look, Adan. You are sending your thoughts and emotions through our mental link with enough force to give me a headache.

Elladan stopped frowning and gave his twin an apologetic look. He carefully got hold of his emotions, leaving only the usual awareness of presence with his twin. 

“So where is Glorfindel?”

“He and Erestor crossed the Hithaeglir with a patrol, to meet King Thranduil’s envoys. After the trouble on the eastern flank, Papa is having a council. Grandmother will send Haldir and Rúmil.”

“I see…”

Elrohir looked at him, and the silence stretched uncomfortably. Elladan sighed.

“What is it, Rohir?”

“You already know, brother.”

“Believe me, Rohir; I’d rather be out, hunting those Orcs down, than here in bed. How is it I am to blame for taking a wound?”

“You still don’t get it, do you?”

The anger in Elrohir’s voice surprised Elladan.

“I know you are not to blame, Adan. We all know that, but we almost lost you. And no matter how Glorfindel or the rest of our family love you, it was worse for me. I could not reach you through our link! I thought I had lost you…”

Elladan grabbed Elrohir’s hand. “You brought me back, I remember.” He closed his eyes briefly. “You know I was reluctant before, but I’ve made my choice, I will sail to Aman with you. I promise.”

Elrohir shook his head. “There is no need to promise anything to me, Adan. Even though I feel more an Elf than a Man, these lands are my home too. And there is more… Something tells me that when the time comes, you and I will stay here for a while.”

Elladan nodded, and said nothing else. He could sense the turmoil in his twin’s mind, and didn’t want to add to it. Elrohir would calm down eventually, and they would speak about this.


End file.
